As shown in FIG. 1, a tape dispenser 10 of the prior art comprises a hand grip 11, a base plate 12 fastened to one side of the hand grip 11, a cutter 13 disposed in front of the base plate 12, and a tape mount 14 disposed behind the base plate 12. In operation, the tape 151 of a tape roll 15 received by the tape mount 14 is pulled through the roller 131 located under the cutter 13. The tape 151 of a desired length is cut by the cutter 13. It is a common occurrence that the noise is made when the tape 151 is pulled. Such noise as made by the tape dispenser 10 of the prior art is a nuisance at best.